bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Keigo Asano
Images This article drastically needs some. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Converse'' 22:15, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Template Why in the article about Keigo, the template is a Standard? Should not he be the Average Human? ''~~Alzanino [[User talk:Alzanino|<'Zapytaj'>]]'' 10:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing it out. It's been corrected now. 12:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Keigo pun Sometimes, when he talks to Mizuiro, he uses polite speech (敬語, keigo) with him, which leads to Keigo replying with something like '敬語イヤー！！！', 'Keigo iya!!!', roughly 'Not polite speech!!!'. It's a bit of a pun, hence Keigo is his name. Just a thought, maybe it could be included --ZashikiWarashi (talk) 18:49, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I tried to include it, but someone reverted the edit saying that information belonged on Mizuiro's page, but when I went ahead and put this little factoid on said page, that edit was reverted as well. Mapar007 (talk) 20:35, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :Find a reference for where it says this pun is intentional.-- ::This is on Ichigo's page: "The number "15" on Ichigo's bedroom door is both a reference to his age and a pun on his name: ichi-go can also be read to mean "one-five (一五)." Unreferenced, because the pun is blatantly obvious to anyone who knows Japanese. I'd argue the same in this Keigo's case. Mapar007 (talk) 20:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :::The 15 has been stated multiple times in the series, even in the latest episode.-- ::::Fine. Episode 111, sixteen minutes in, or equivalently, manga chapter 197 page 1. I'll transcribe. ::::Mizuiro:ビックリですよね。　さすが'あさのさん (Asano-san)'。舌がアレなんじゃないですか。 ::::Keigo: なんで急に'敬語' (=keigo, as in "polite speech"). ::::Will that do as a reference? Mapar007 (talk) 20:56, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Appearance Keigo's hairstyle has changed during the timeskip and you guys have not wrote it down yet. Can you please change it? BleachKuromaki (talk) 23:01, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :The wiki is free to edit by anyone. You can add it yourself.-- Masked Following stats appear in Masked: * Birthday: April 1 * Height: 172 cm * Weight: 58 kg * Blood Type: AA --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ]] 15:45, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Enhanced durability I'm confused as to why Keigo is considered to have enhanced durability? I mean sure he takes a lot of hits from Ichigo and his sister, but Omeada takes a fair amount of punishment from Sui-fung on a daily basis and he isn't considered to have enhanced durability?--Raizerninja (talk) 22:01, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :We don't really need to open up another discussion on Omaeda when the original discussion was closed!! I think it's pretty evident that you cannot compare the two as one went through years/decades of physical training and the other didn't!! If you continue to bring up Omaeda I will give you a warning on the matter, an Admin closed the issue, stop trying to reopen it!! Height Hey ran the numbers and got 7.7165 is this good enough to move him to 5'8.Naruto 45 (talk) 23:29, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :No it would need to be above 7.75 which it isn't. This is also 7 23/32 inches and would need to be above 7 24/32 inches. In that case, we should probably bump down Rangiku by half an inch. She's the same height. [[User:Arrancar109|'''Arrancar109]] (Talk) 23:36, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :All right thanks Sun. Naruto 45 (talk) 23:38, March 18, 2015 (UTC) No problem I've been going through many of them too, I love maths! Spiritual Power So, how strong is Keigo in terms of his spirit energy and such? Since he was literally able to withstand the Hōgyoku and spiritually-enhance Azien with no such effects has with Tatsuki who soon fell to her knees. (Ok, why has't anyone answer yet? *edit*) (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 06:57, March 3, 2016 (UTC))